Llamada Inoportuna
by Daneshka Boticcelli
Summary: Y sin saberlo, Sakura estaba interrumpiendo el momento en que Naruto estaba disfrutando en la cima, ganandose con ello la mirada psicopata de Sasuke. Oh sí, ella jamás volveria a llamar. xD NARUSASU! XD LOL


**¡ADVERTENCIA!**

NaruSasu

si no te gusta, no lo leas xD

* * *

><p><strong>Llamada inoportuna<strong>

Sábado por la noche 8:03 PM

Sakura, desinteresada cambiaba los canales de la televisión por cable sin siquiera mirarlos realmente. No había ningún programa entretenido y tampoco lindos actores con los cuales recrear la vista.

Aburrida y finalmente vencida en la lucha contra la tecnología móvil, tomó su costoso _BlackBerry_ color rosa y buscó entre los millones de contactos a alguien interesante con quién hablar.

_¿Chouji?_ Definitivamente, no. A menos que quisiera hablar de comida y ella no quería recordar el pequeño detalle de estar a dieta.

_¿Hinata?_ No, seguramente ella se encontraría durmiendo o tomando el té. Una completa aburrida.

_¿Ino?_ No, realmente no quería hablar con cerdas parlanchinas y mucho menos que le recordaran la intensidad de su frente.

_¿Karin?_ ¿Cómo demonios había llegado el número de esa perra a sus contactos? Prefería no averiguarlo, porque sabía que seguramente se enojaría y mucho.

_¿Lee?_ En otro momento lo habría considerado, pero no se sentía muy animada para hablar de la flor de la juventud que sentía en ella ya haberse marchitado.

_¿Naruto?_ Uhm, no sonaba mal. Se conocían desde niños y él siempre había sido un buen amigo, y ella necesitaba con urgencia uno de esos ahora mismo.

Con una sonrisa animada, Sakura presionó la tecla de llamada y espero paciente.

Sábado por la noche 8:17 PM

Naruto gemía ronca y locamente mientras se movía rítmicamente en un vaivén delirante cuando el tono personalizado de la llamada de Sakura lo sorprendió, interrumpiendo ligeramente sus movimientos.

_¡Shanaro! ¡Shanaro! ¡Shanaro! ¡Shanaro! ¡Shanaro!_

Como pudo, estiró el brazo hasta alcanzar su teléfono móvil en un extremo de la cama entre los restos de su olvidada ropa. Miró la pantalla y en efecto, se trataba de su amiga.

– **No contestes** – Debajo de sí, tras un gruñido, Sasuke le ordenó con la voz y la mirada acompañados de un deje de ruego entre sus suspiros y gemidos.

– **Será rápido** – Naruto sonrió y de inmediato le dio un beso corto y rápido en los labios. Trato de parecer calmado y tras un respiro largo contestó. – **¿Sakura-chan?**

– **Naruto, hola.**

– **¿Es urgente?** – Con la respiración entrecortada, seguía los movimientos rítmicamente.

**– ¿Qué? **

**– Que si es una emergencia.**

**– No, sólo quería hablar, ¿por qué?**

**– No puedo hablar ahora.**

– **¿Por qué?** – Sin darse cuenta, Sakura estaba haciendo un puchero y seguramente no tardaría demasiado en hacer un escándalo.

– **Estoy ocupado.**

– **¿Haciendo qué? **– Molesta, quiso saber. ¿Qué cosa podría ser más importante que su mejor amiga?

– **Estoy en la cima.**

– **¿De qué?** – Y de repente, Naruto comenzó a suspirar como un loco y ella no entendía de qué demonios le estaba hablando.

– **¡Estoy adentro! **

– **¿De dónde?** – Por los sonidos, imaginaba que su amigo estaba en una especie de túnel o algo así.

– **¡Estoy haciéndolo!** – Las manos de Sasuke recorriendo su cuerpo lo estaban volviendo loco.

– **¿Qué cosa? No te entiendo Naruto ¿Te encuentras bien?**

– **¡Joder! **– Y Sasuke molesto, mordió el tostado hombro en venganza, cosa que hizo que Naruto perdiera el ritmo y lo penetrara sin conciencia. – **¡Que me estoy follando a Sasuke!**

Y después de eso, Sakura pudo escuchar el gemido más sonoro jamás escuchado en su vida seguido del tono del teléfono. ¡Le había colgado! Y lo agradecía eternamente, ella jamás habría podido hacerlo.

Estaba sonrojada, apenada y juraría que no podría volver a ver a ninguno de esos dos a la cara, no después de aquello.

Para su suerte, Naruto no estaba enojado pero el silencio mortífero de Sasuke le decía más que mil palabras.

Y Sakura aprendió la valiosa lección y nunca más volvió a llamar a Naruto salvo para emergencias reales, lo menos que quería era volver a tener la mirada del psicópata asesino del novio de su mejor amigo sobre su cuello.

No, definitivamente no. La próxima vez llamaría a Lee.

* * *

><p><strong>Made In Daneshka<strong>

* * *

><p>aaahahahahahahahaha LOL debo admitir q aun sigo muriendo de risa con este shot xD<p>

OMFL! XD quien lo dirira? XDDD LOL

nadie sabe cuando podria estar en medio de una llamada "inoportuna" ahahaha LOL XD

en fin, me he tardado mucho en subir algo y es xq no tengo internet en casa D: y debido a eso tengo 4 fics xDDD o al menos cuatro documentos enviados hoy a mi hermana para q los corrija

digamos que aunq la computadora no tenga internet, es imposible quitarle el word hahahaha LOl y si asi fuera, aun tengo el block de notas

que no? XDD LOL

quien me extraño? ówo xD

espero q al menos alguien haya notado mi ausencia hahahaha LOL

se les quiere un monton y espero q les haya gustado tanto como a mi!

¿review? :3

recuerda q Jashin sama todo lo ve! òwo XD

¡Review! :3

l

l

l

V


End file.
